Tethys
Tethys（テティス Tetisu）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is another member of Gerik's Mercenaries, and the older sister of Ewan. She is a beautiful, charming dancer, and also is a native of Jehanna. She and Ewan were both abandoned by their parents when they were young; after living a sad, hard life in the streets, Tethys began dancing to make money for both of them, and with time she became famous for her beauty and skill. In a support conversation with Marisa, it is revealed she is in love with Gerik as well, and jokes about making a competition with Marisa to see who can gain Gerik's love. Other supports reveal that she's very observant and has a sharp eye for detail; she deduces at mere sight that Marisa is right-handed and not left-handed like she says, and she also tells Gerik that she taught herself how to dance after memorising a famous dancer's moves and practicing non-stop. She also has a healthy appreciation of aesthetics and beauty, as she wants Artur to tell her what's his secret to be as handsome as he is. Unlike other dancers and bards such as Ninian or Nils, she cannot increase her allies' stats without hacking, only being able to give them another turn. This is because there are no obtainable items for dancers in the game through normal play. In-Game Base Statistics |Dancer |Fire |1 |18 |1 |2 |12 |10 |5 |4 |5 |5 |- |Elixir Vulnerary* Goddess Icon |} *Eirika's Route only Growth Rates |85% |5% |10% |70% |80% |30% |75% |} Overall Although Tethys does not have the ability to increase stats, she is still a very helpful unit. Her growths in HP, Speed, Luck, and resistance are phenomally high, and her defense growth is above average. This means that not only very few things will be able to hit her, but on the rare occasion that it does, it will not damage her too badly. That said, Tethys is a supporting unit, unless the Enemy Control glitch is used, and should not be able to be targeted by other enemies anyway, but it is nice to know that she can follow a unit and support them without having to worry about dying. Endings *'Tethys, Beloved Dancer' (艶美の舞 Tsuya-bi no mai) She danced from city to city, and the entire continent became her stage. Her fame grew and grew, and large crowds gathered wherever she performed. *'(A Support with Gerik)' Gerik and Tethys remained bound to no nation and beholden to no authority. They bought themselves a leisurely retirement. Gerik taught fencing to city youths, and Tethys found many stages on which to dance. Other Supports *Ewan *Marisa *Rennac *Artur Etymology In Greek mythology, Tethys is a titaness and ancient sea goddess. 'Tethys' is also the eighth satellite of Saturn. Trivia *Tethys's dance music is similar to that of Lalum's from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Gallery File:FE8 Tethys.gif|Tethys's portrait in The Sacred Stones Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters